


Paint

by pen_and_stele



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec, Jace being a protective brother, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Sex, Smut, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_and_stele/pseuds/pen_and_stele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus wants to repaint the loft and Alec decides to help. After playing around with the paint things get a bit heated. Also Jace being a protective brother. Inspired by a scene from the film J'ai Tué Ma Mère/I killed my mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon. To leave requests or prompts please visit my tumblr (www.pen-and-stele.tumblr.com). Enjoy and please leave feedback. :)

Magnus had decided to repaint his apartment lounge after days of groaning complaints of how generally bored he was of the current design. Alec spent the following week with his boyfriend looking at colour samples of all kinds of colours. Magnus, as Alec learned during that week, was very indecisive. They sat together at a café over a cup of coffee, their table completely covered with samples from possibly every paint store in Brooklyn. “I like this one.” Alec said and pointed at a dark blue sample. This was worse than going shopping with his sister, dark colours were something at least the Lightwood siblings both liked and could agree on. “You are a shadowhunter,” Magnus answered without even looking at what Alec pointed at “Of course you like the dark and menacing colours.” Alec sat back in defeat and sipped his coffee. “I'd trust you with many things, Alec...” Magnus murmured as he shuffled through the pile of samples “...but style isn't necessarily one of them.” Alec rolled his eyes at his statement, having heard the same from Izzy all his life. “Then why bring me with you?” He complained, turning his face away as he muttered: “If you can't decide why not use all of them?”Magnus's head jerked up as he suddenly looked up like he had an epiphany. He almost made his coffee slosh over the rim of his cup. “Alexander,” He exclaimed loudly, causing people to turn their heads their way and stare. Alec tried to shush him but Magnus, who completely ignoring his attempt at doing so, leaned over their table almost knocking the cups off the table as he gave Alec a hard peck on his lips “You are a genius!” Of course Alec offered to help his boyfriend, he didn't think twice about it until he was at the institute and told Izzy, Jace and Clary. “You know he is a warlock, right?” Jace asked him with one eyebrow raised “He doesn't need help, he can use magic on his walls.” Alec didn't mind, Magnus had seemed happy that he offered to help. Jace, however, thought of it as suspicious.

The next day he sought out Clary after her training. She turned in surprise as Alec called from behind her in the corridor as she was walking towards the lift.  
“Do you need help or something?” She asked curiously. Despite them getting along a lot better since Clary had first set her foot in the institute, they weren't close. Alec shuffled awkwardly. “What would be ideal to paint in?” Alec knew Clary had a passion for art, and with her mother being a painter he trusted she would have experience with this sort of thing.“Something that you don't mind spilling paint on,” She said with a smile “my mum usually wears overalls.”

He ended up borrowing an old black overall that his sister had used when she repainted her own room. The overall had belong to either Robert or Maryse before that, but Alec couldn't quite tell which one of their parents. It was a long time ago since the institute had been renovated. He was lucky that the old overall, although slightly torn, was kept in a well condition considering how rarely it been used. Mostly Alec was happy that it had not originally belonged to his sister, even if they were both tall Isabelle was more slender and off different shape than her older brother (mostly because she is woman, and Alec is not). The overall fit though, it even had a few holes on the knees like most of Alec's pants he would usually wear.

Alec used a glamour rune before heading over to Magnus place, both out of habit but also because the overall were not something of his usual wardrobe choice and it made him feel odd wearing it in public. Since he had the key to Magnus's apartment, Alec let himself in as he has done many other times. The warlock was standing in the middle of the living room that had been emptied out of furniture and the floor had been covered in old newspapers. Magnus was wearing and old pair of jeans that were washed out and torn, along with a plain white T-shirt. He was barely wearing any make-up Alec noticed and felt his cheeks flush. Magnus was rarely simple, but always stunning. Magnus traced his eyes up and down Alec with a smirk.

“Oh my, take a look at you,” he purred and walked over to Alec, he pulled him in by the overall straps over his collarbones and kissed him “You look gorgeous.” He finished and smiled as his gaze locked with Alec's. Looking away from his boyfriend, Alec looked around the room. There were buckets of paint everywhere, in various colours, tints and shades, all already opened. “Lets get started then, shall we?” Magnus said with a wink and they both grabbed a paintbrush each.

They splashed paint over all over the first wall, it took a while for them to finish it. Paint dripped from their brushes and down the wall and it ended up in thick layers of different colours. They then turned back to back, having a wall for themselves. Alec's wall, which he was currently using red paint on, looked like a murder scene. Magnus turned around and flicked his brush at Alec playfully, splashing blue paint over his boyfriend's back. "Ops," He teased with a smirk as Alec turned towards him, his cat eyes gleamed with mischief as his boyfriend looked back at him sourly "My bad." Alec cocked his head to the side, with a challenging look then slashed through the air with his brush at Magnus, successfully flinging red paint right back at him "Sorry, that was an accident" Alec purred back.

They ended up in a war of paint, flinging their paint covered brushes at each other like wand-sized swords. Magnus stepped back from Alec as the blue-eyed boy thrust his brush at Magnus's stomach, yelping in surprise as he almost tipped over one of the paint buckets by his feet. Alec missed him with a few inches and momentarily lost his composure. Magnus took this moment of weakness to crouch down, sliding his hand over the paint covered newspaper and stood back up again. He pulled Alec against him by gripping his wrist with the dirty hand. Alec looked almost startled for a moment, surprised to suddenly be so close to Magnus. "That's cheating" he scowled. He let his brush drop to the floor, sliding through his hand, leaving a line of red on his palm and fingers. He smeared it along Magnus's cheekbone. That was when they both discarded their brushes and used their hands instead. Quickly they became covered to the wrist in different colours. They grabbed at each other and shoved their fists into different buckets of paint, the paint splashing onto each other and the walls behind them. Magnus's loft was roomy, but without the furniture it seemed a lot bigger.

“I yield, O' mighty shadowhunter.” Magnus rasped, breathless from laughing and moving around to attack and avoid, they agreed to take a break from flinging paint at the walls (and each other). Alec laid down sideways to rest on the floor and watched his hand intently as dark blue paint dripped from his fingers. Magnus laid down facing him, his own hand dripping with gold paint. He reached towards Alec's hand, and gently intertwined their fingers. The blue and gold paint combined between them and dripped down onto the newspaper. They watched each other silently while only their hands moved, paint-slick fingers slipping against each other in a mingle of gold and blue. Magnus leaned closer, and Alec reach out and grabbed at the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

They kissed slowly, with tongue and heads moving with the kiss. Alec ended up on his back under his boyfriend who's hands rested on either side of Alec's head. They broke apart and looked at each other. Alec blushed, but did not look away from his boyfriend's intense gaze. Magnus leaned down and kissed him again, this time the slow building heat between them caught fire. They kissed fast and hungrily and Alec's hand knotted against Magnus's back, crunching up his shirt in his fist. They parted again, but only to let Magnus undo the buttons on Alec's overall straps so he could pull the shirt over Alec's head, leaving his hair in a messier state than before. Alec took hold of the hem of the other man's shirt and pushed it up too. Magnus leaned back, and traced gold paint down the shadowhunter's chest. Alec shivered under his touch, and in return trailed his fingers down his abdomen, leaving smears of dark blue and gold. The warlock's eyes darkened and he started to pull the overalls down his boyfriend's legs, leaving Alec only in his black boxers. Magnus's eyes searched Alec's, a naughty smile on his lips. Alec knew from that look what Magnus was asking, without a word having to be spoken between them.

_Sex?_

His breathing hitched and his face flushed as he felt a thrilling jolt in the pit of his stomach, almost like he was standing really high up and looking down at the ground far below. He licked his lips and nodded, watching his boyfriend hungrily. Magnus gently rolled the shadowhunter onto his stomach and let his hands rest over his hips, before he smoothly pulled down Alec's boxers. Blue sparks ignited from Magnus's hand and with a flick of his wrist his hands were clean, with the bottle of lube from his night-side table in his grip. He smiled down at his boyfriend's back as he poured a good amount of lube into his right hand. Alec's thighs trembled in anticipation and as he felt his partners fingers stroke against his entrance. He hissed, the lube felt cold against his warm and sensitive skin. "Stop... teasing..." he mumbled into the newspaper in front of his face. Magnus slipped two fingers into the waiting Nephilim, causing Alec to gasp.

When Magnus was done with the preparations, he slicked himself up and positioned himself behind Alec and let the head slide over his entrance. Alec shivered. “I love seeing you like this,” Magnus murmured as he pushed in slowly, causing Alec to crunch up one of the newspapers on the floor as he clenched his fists “your body begging for me.” Alec bit down on his lip and let out a low keen and throaty noise.

They started out with a slow and hard rhythm. “Fuck” Alec groaned against the newspapers. Magnus smirked, then licked his lips like he was about to bite into his favourite desert and quickened the pace. The floor was not exactly a comfortable place to be having sex, Alec discovered, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. It was kind of hot in Magnus opinion, the way they so desperately craved each other that they ended up fucking in the middle of the lounge floor, surrounded by paint buckets and newspapers. The shadowhunter could feel his partner's breath in hot puffs against the back of his neck, the warlock's body warm against his back. As Alec felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, he felt a light pressure around his neck. He let Magnus push his head back and kiss him and moaned as he felt his boyfriend slide deeper inside him. Magnus grip on his throat tightened a little, not a lot, but it turned Alec on and he whimpered into the warlock's mouth. Magnus's thrusting became more erratic, he was on the very edge of self-control, the noises Alec was making almost pushing him off that edge. “Magnus” Alec cried out and that was it. Magnus trailed his free hand down Alec's back and gripped at his hip, hard enough to bruise. Alec felt like he was going to dissolve into the pleasure and for a moment he could feel his pulse speed up, his heart like a fluttering bird in the cage of his ribs, then he exploaded as he orgasmed, letting out a shaky scream. Magnus stilled on top of him “Alec… Alexander” he cursed as he came, unable to hold back when his boyfriend was sounding like _that_. After he pulled out he laid down next to a panting Alec.

They laid together like that for a while, just listening to each other's breathing as they recollected themselves. Exhausted, both of them agreed to finish the living room the next day. Alec, with much reluctance, had to return to the institute. Before returning home, he switched into jeans and left the overall in the apartment.

When he got home he was greeted by Isabelle and Jace, who followed him to the kitchen. “So, how did it go?” Isabelle asked smugly. “Fine, we're not finished though.” Alec answered confused over why his sister was smirking at him. “Of course you aren't” she giggled. “You're covered in paint.” Jace muttered accusingly. “Yeah, that sort of happens when you're painting.” Alec sassed back at him, but his parabatai just raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh,” Jace said as he pulled up Alec's shirt, revealing golden paint trailing down into his pants, and a handprint against his hip “I didn't know you painted naked though.” Alec flushed as he pulled his shirt back down and stormed off to his room.


End file.
